Warner Bros. Pictures/On-screen Logos
For variations of this logos see Warner Bros. Pictures/Logo Variations and Warner Bros. Pictures/Other Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1925–1929 1929-1937 1929–1931 1931–1936 1934–1937 1937–1948 1948–1967 The iconic shield first appeared on Key Largo in 1948 and it was used until 1967, when the company was renamed as "Warner Bros.-Seven Arts". This is also the first logo to use the famous painted clouds background. 1953–1956 Contrary to the previous logo, this one instead of begin a painting it was designed as a live-action model (this one also used the painted clouds background). It debuted in House of Wax in 1953 and it was used along with the logo above, as a secondary variation, until 1956. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 Warner Bros., Inc. 1970–1972 1972–1973, 1985–2005 Used in some films from 1972 and 1973, and as a closing logo between 1985 and 2005. 1972–1984 Designed by Saul Bass, this logo was used on films from 1972 to 1984, when it was replaced with the classic 1948 shield. Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1984–2001 When the movie Gremlins was made in 1984, director Joe Dante knew that it was going to have the classical feel of the classic Warner Bros. movies because of them shooting on the Warner lot and that Jerry Goldsmith was doing the music. So, they decided to bring back the shield logo and the studio loved it and they brought it back for their future movies until it was discontinued again in 2001. This is the most famous "Classic Logo" of the company. The design became so emblematic that other Warner Bros. division used the same style in their logos and it was also used in the famous "Water Tower" from Warner Bros. Studios for decades until 2019. 1998–present 1998–1999 (75th Anniversary) This logo is a CG recreation the classic 1948 shield, it was created as part of the 75th Anniversary celebration of the company in 1998. The opening sequence consisted of an aerial view of the Warner Bros. Studios reflected on a golden background and then shield would zoom-out, popping the “75 YEARS Entertaining The World” byline. The logo later appeared on some films without the byline and maintaining the same opening sequence that would be used in the following versions. It debuted on Fallen and made it's final appearance on You've Got Mail. 1999–2011, 2011–present (New Line Cinema) In 1999, the logo was modified making the metalic texture of shield less shiny. This became the most known "Modern Logo" of the company. It debuted in the film, Message in a Bottle and despite it's no longer used as a primary logo on Warner Bros. films since 2011, it is still used on New Line Cinema co-productions. 2011–present In 2011, the CG of the logo was updated and the inside of the shield was colored with a brighter shade of blue. The text on the banner was also modified with a now less detailed shadow. 2020 (tentative) This logo, known as the Dimensional version, is a three-dimensonal variation of the current Warner Bros. shield designed by Pentagram on November 13, 2019. It was requested by Warner Bros.' TV and film divisions and it's expected to appear on-screen in future films from 2020, replacing the previous 3D logos. Category:Special logos Category:Warner Bros. Category:AT&T Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Film distributors of the United States